


Still

by dumier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cop louis, Crying, Drug Addict Harry, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Fluff, Happy Ending, I repeat HAPPY ENDING, M/M, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Small, Smut, Still, alot of crying, cop, daughter - Freeform, harry and louis have sex, harry and louis kiss, kiss, mix of everything, small town, sober, title from the song still, town
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumier/pseuds/dumier
Summary: Harry is addicted to drugs and does almost everything for them. Louis is a cop who wants to save Harry. Harry is convinced he doesn't need saving. Until he does.





	1. Chapter 1

They were making out lazily on the bed, Harry didn’t know the guy, neither did he feel the need to do so. The stranger offered good cocaine in exchange for Harry, and that was it. No deeper meaning, no loving each other in secret. It felt like nothing, just like Harry felt about most things in life. Their tongues slotting together while the stranger trails his hand down Harrys stomach and down to his zipper. Harry pulls away from the kiss, and pushes his hair back. “I’m going to need a little…” He nods towards the lines on the desk. “I said after I get what you owe me, Harry.” The guy mutters and return to struggling with Harrys zipper. Harry lays back down on his back, staring at the ceiling fan that’s spinning, offering no coolness to the hot and humid motel room. “Did you glue this shut or something?” He huffs and glares at the closed zipper, as if it would magically open up just by his intense gaze. Harry doesn’t bother to answer and gets off the bed, heading for the desk and bends down, his finger pushing on the side of one of his nostrils. Before he can do anything, he feels someone pull him back by his hair roughly. “I said after, you fucking junkie.” He gets pushed down on the bed while the stranger hovers over him.  
“Stop!” Louis’ familiar voice echoes through the room as he slams opens the motel room door accompanied by two other cops. When he spots Harry a quick flash of disappointment shows in his eyes, but only for a brief second before he yanks Harry off the bed. The stranger is being handcuffed by the other two cops. “Louis.” Harry mutters in greeting. Louis is no stranger to Harry, in fact he’d arrested Harry several times, Harry would like to call him a friend, if he wasn’t such an annoying prick all the time. Sometimes he thinks Louis is stalking him. “I told you I didn’t want to see you again Harry, yet here we are. Again,” Louis says as he leads Harry to his car, not bothering with cuffs. “Why yes, we do have to stop meeting like this, officer Tomlinson,” Harry tries to joke. Louis simply closes the car door and gets in the driver seat, he starts the engine but not before rolling his eyes at the boy through his rear-view mirror. Harry rests his head against the window, the line he’d managed to take this morning making him sleepy.

“Wake up you old oaf, you keep getting heavier and heavier each time I see you,” Louis huffs as he struggles to half carry and half drag Harry into the station by his armpits, letting Harrys legs drag on the concrete.  
“Can walk on my own,” Harry whines like a baby, half asleep.  
“Can’t do anything by your fucking self,” Louis mutters. Harry still manages to walk the last couple of steps by himself with the help of Louis of course before being pushed in the cell by him. The cop takes a seat by a desk that’s placed right in front of the cell, and starts typing on his computer.  
“Watchu writing?” Louis simply rolls his eyes. “A rapport. Did you know this is the third time this week I’m arresting you Harry?”   
“The highlight of my day, I tell you. Anyways how long you keeping me in here for? I need to call Niall so he can come bail me out if that’s the case,” Harry says as he takes a seat on the old mattress, he really doesn’t want to know when they last changed the sheets on it. “600-dollar bail, or you’ll stay for a couple of days,” is all the answer Louis offers him.   
Harry knows Louis just came up with that on the spot.  
“600 fucking dollars? There is no way Niall has that kind of money, and you can’t just say a couple of days. You need to be a bit more specific than that officer.” When he is ignored by Louis Harry forces himself off the floor, the drugs from this morning are starting to wear off. “I can get a lawyer, sue the shit out of you. This is probably illegal, you don’t even know if I’m guilty or not.” He continues.   
Louis sighs loudly and looks at Harry as if he’s some child that’s been put in time out. “Harry, we live in a small town, I don’t even think there are lawyers living here, I’ll keep you here for three days.” He decides, mostly to himself.   
The sheriff walks in, giving a quick nod to Louis before turning his attention to Harry. “I’ve had about enough of seeing you in here, son.” Harry puts his hands around the metal bars that are separating him from Cowell. “Then stop arresting me.” Simon offers a somewhat gentle smile to Harry before prying Harrys fingers off of the bars. “You can’t keep living like this, one day something bad is going to happen to you, and you can stop it by quitting this lifestyle. Stop with the drugs, we offer a very good program---.” His speech is cut off by his phone ringing. Simon fishes it out of his pocket and sighs. “I gotta take this.”   
When Harrys is left alone with Louis he goes back down to sit on the mattress, he suddenly feels too sober, too aware. Louis looks at him with pity over his computer, like he knows. Harrys pupils aren’t as dilated anymore and a thin sheen of sweat is covering his pale face.  
“He likes to preach about my lifestyle, as if his own son is some holy figure. That old fucking man needs to handle his own shit before talking about mine.” Harry mutters. That gets Louis’ attention, his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and he looks at Harry. “What?”   
“His son, let him fuck me in exchange for some cocaine.” Louis cringes visibly at that, he opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He doesn’t know why but something about Harry makes him want to put the boy in his arms, protect him from all that is evil in this world. 

Three hours later Louis is packing up to leave for the day and Harry is still in the cell. But this time he isn’t as talkative and friendly. He’s rattling the old crusty bars, Louis actually thinks he might break them, but he pays him no attention.   
“Let me the fuck out you piece of shit. You taught me a lesson now let me go.” Harry yells, his eyes are blown wide open, his long hair sticking to his sweaty forehead.   
“I’ll be back tomorrow Harry, you’re just sobering up, you’ll be fine.” Louis tries to assure Harry in his calm voice. It doesn’t help though. Harry starts yelling at the top of his lungs, Louis doesn’t understand what he’s saying, it all comes out like nothing, all he really ends up doing is spitting everywhere. Louis slips into his normal converse shoes and heads for the door when he hears Harry sniffling. He turns around and he can actually feel his heart break, it’s like someone stuck their hand in his stomach and is twisting his insides.   
“Louis please. I need you to help me out. Get me out of here. Louis please,” Harry pleads as he gets down on his knees, his head bowing down and leaning against the bars. He sniffles again and Louis can’t help but to drop his bag and run over. He grabs Harrys hand through the bars and squeezes it lightly to catch his attention. When Harry finally looks up he’s paler than before except for his red rimmed eyes and snot running down his nose. Fuck. Louis wants to wrap him up in a blanket and rock him back and forth to sleep.   
“Harry…”  
“I don’t want to be here, it’s so cold in here and lonely, and I’m scared.” Louis lets go of Harrys hand and stands up. “No, don’t. Don’t leave me,” Harry says, his voice starting to raise once again. “I’m going to get you something, I’ll be back.” Louis jogs to his car that’s parked right outside, he rummages through his messy trunk until he finds his hoodie. It’s a bit old and ratty, but it should do. He walks back inside to find Harry in the same position, even though he was only gone for two minutes max Harry looks paler. “Here, it’ll keep you warm.” Louis scrunches the hoodie up and manages to squeeze it through the bars. “I don’t want this, I want out of here. I’m not some animal you can lock up, I’m a human.” Harry spits not bothering to pick up the hoodie.   
Louis sighs, he should be home by now, he promised Zayn and Perrie that they’d have a movie night.   
“I’ll see you tomorrow yeah? Try to sober up.” He gets up and leaves, ignoring the guilt banging in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

“Boobear wake up,” Zayn coos at the mountain of blankets and pillows on Louis’ bed. When he only gets a tired groan as a response he takes it as an invite to jump on Louis.  
“Oof, Jesus Zayn, get off me,” Louis complains and pokes his head up.  
“I need a ride for work, my bike broke down again.” Knowing Zayn, Louis knows he has no other choice than to obey, it’s the least he can do for his childhood best friend. He’d always had a soft spot for Zayn, which Zayn used for his benefit. He kicks the blankets off and pulls on some joggers and a crewneck, not bothering with his hair he pulls a beanie on top of his head.  
“Love you,” Zayn smiles and kisses Louis’ cheek before heading to the kitchen to pour the already prepared tea for Louis in a thermos. He hands Louis it with his car keys and they head out. 

 

“Can’t believe you woke me up on my day off, we need to make a rule about that,” Louis yawns as he fumbles with the old radio the best he can while trying to keep his eyes on the road. Zayn just smacks Louis’ hand away and puts a CD in instead. “The Diner tends to be busy during Saturday mornings, couldn’t leave Liam alone on a day like this.” Louis hums in response as he parks the car. “Might as well order some tea, this was shit,” Louis complains as he jumps out of the car. Zayn heads straight to the counter to put on an apron and disappears behind the kitchen, while Louis walks towards the bar area to order a tea when he spots Harry sitting alone in a corner. He’s got his hands wrapped around a coffee and is looking down at it, his long brown ringlets hang down, almost dipping in the big mug.  
Louis approaches without a purpose really, but then he sees Harry is wearing his hoodie Louis gave him the other day.  
“Mind if I sit?” Louis says, not waiting for Harrys answer before pulling out a chair. Harry looks up, confused. He doesn’t answer and looks back down, this time blowing on his steaming coffee.  
“Can I ask who bailed you out?” Harry gives no answer, and continues to ignore Louis.  
“I can just look it up when I get back to work on Monday.” Silence. “Do you want me to leave? I don’t mean to be a bother.” Louis tries one last time. By this time Liam, the owner of the old diner approaches, with Louis’ tea in one hand and a weird looking green mixture in his other.  
“Here you go, this will do wonders for you throat.” Liam smiles at Harry. Harry sips on the mixture Liam put in front of him and winces. “Yeah, not the best I know, but it’ll fix that sore throat in no time.” Liam promises and leaves. Louis watches mindlessly as Harry downs the rest. 

 

The door to the diner opens and a breeze of cold air hits everyone, no one seems to care though because Niall enters, a big smile on his face. It fades though as he spots Harry and Louis. “Hello Tomlinson, what’s up?” Niall says, while eyeing Louis up and down suspiciously.  
“Just grabbing some tea, trying to catch up with Harry.” Harry downs the rest of his coffee and stands up, he pulls on his thin jean jacket. It probably offers no heat and January has been cold so far, he wonders if Harry would accept a proper winter Parka if Louis got him one of his old ones. “I have to meet up with Tristan.” Harrys voice is raspier than usual and barely comes out. “Yeah, I’ll see you tonight, I’m making you soup.” Niall smiles and hugs Harry, who walks out of the Diner, limping. Louis doesn’t really expect Niall to take the seat in front of him, the two haven’t really talked a lot expect to the times Louis arrested Niall for selling fake Rolexes and scamming other rich people. He doesn’t really do much harm, and always wears a big smile on his face. All Louis really knows about him is that he’s Harrys best friend and roommate, he’s also usually the one to bail Harry out when he’s gotten himself in trouble.  
“Listen, that bail you put on Harry, not ok. You knew neither one of us have that amount of money, he’s a good kid, I don’t see your obsession with always hanging around him.” Niall says, his voice stern with a hint of annoyance.  
“I’m just doing my job, but it looks like you managed to bail him out.” Louis says, he feels uncomfortable under Niall’s judgemental stare. “I didn’t bail him out, Tristan Cowell did. Although that isn’t what it says on your papers now does it? It’s disgusting that you all know how he uses Harry, yet you only arrest and punish Haz. Just because Tristan Cowell is Simons son it doesn't mean he's some holy figure, ” Niall’s Irish accent clings in his voice. “Why did Tristan Cowell bail Harry out?”  
“So Harry will depend on him even more, for a cop you’re a bit behind. His throat isn’t sore, Tristan fucking Cowell fucked his mouth. He isn’t limping because he’s hurt his leg or summat, he got fucked by Tristan.” Niall spits, his voice raising a bit, yet no one in the diner seems to care, expect for Liam who looks nervous. Louis has a feeling Liam is well aware of Harry and Niall’s situation, he’s friends with them both and tries to help out as much as he can.  
When Niall doesn’t get an answer, he sighs and looks at Louis with tired eyes.  
“Look, I know you’re doing your job and all that, but all you’re doing is fucking things over for Harry. He doesn’t have the money to pay Tristan back so now that bastard has a hold on him.” With that said Niall gets up and sits somewhere else, leaving Louis alone. 

 

“I’m an awful human,” Louis exclaims as he enters the apartment after a day in the snow with his little sisters. He finds Zayn and Perrie playing on the Xbox in the living room and crashes on top of both of them. His head resting on Perries lap while he lets his bare and quite cold feet on Zayns lap. “Helloooo? I repeat I am an awful human.” Perrie puts her controller away and pets his hair, just the way she knows will calm Louis down. Yes. He is known for being a drama queen amongst his friends. “What’s wrong then?” She smiles down on him, while twirling her fingers in his bangs. “Harry is what’s wrong. I don’t know what to do about him. He’s so impossible so figure out, and I think I’ve pissed him off for real this time. I’m not saying I’m his favourite person because of the arrests and all that. But he still speaks to me when we see each other, but now I’ve gone and fucked things up.” It’s true, Louis hasn’t stopped thinking about what Niall said. “What do you mean?” Perrie says, once Louis’ little rant is over. “Talked to Liam about it actually, or more so he told me about it once you left. That Tristan guy is fucking disgusting.” Zayn says, he looks a bit uncomfortable but continues. “Niall had called Liam at like 3am and said that Harry was in trouble. Apparently, Tristan had fucked him up pretty badly, literally. When Liam arrived, Harry had bitemarks all over his back, he couldn’t even get a word out, just cried the whole night…” Perrie grimaces and stops Zayn. “I can’t listen to this, we get the point. Louis do something!!”  
“I can’t do anything, it’s not like I can force the guy to stop being addicted to drugs and to stop selling his body, and I barely know him.” Perrie shoves Louis off her lap, forcing him to sit up. “Are you seriously telling me you aren’t going to do something about the situation? Because this isn’t who Zayn and I grew up with. You wanted to be a cop to help people, didn’t you?” She looks annoyed at this point, which frankly pisses Louis off a bit. “It’s not like I can push a button and make things ok for him. If he doesn’t want help I can’t shove it down his throat,” Louis mutters angrily. “If you’re not going to do anything, then stop feeling sorry for yourself,” She spits back, and gets up from the couch. “Hey, where you doing?” Zayn yells, but she’s already out the door, slamming it behind her. 

 

Harry takes a seat at the old table, it looks about ready to crash and break at this point. That doesn’t seem to bother Niall though, who just hums on a familiar song and places three bowls of hot steaming soup on the table. Niall’s girlfriend Jade is over, which makes Harry happy. She’s caring and has big brown puppy eyes, just like Liam.  
“Brought this for you from the store,” She smiles and places a pair of pink fuzzy socks in front of Harry, thought it’ll keep your toes warm, you always complain about it.  
Harry barely manages to croak out a barely audible thank you and smiles. “Don’t strain your voice,” Niall hushes him and takes a seat on the round table. “You’re welcome, I’ll try to sneak some hoodies and warmer clothes for the both of you, gotta keep my boys warm and cosy,” Jade smiles as she gives the soup a taste. Niall raises his eyebrow at her. “Delicious, thank you hun,” She gives Niall a quick peck. Harry likes this, his own little family. He doesn’t speak for the rest of the dinner, content with just listening to Jade and Niall banter over who should clean the dishes. In the end, its Jade who stands in the kitchen doing them, while Niall cuddles Harry on the couch with an old blanket while watching a shitty show. He falls asleep like that, the throbbing pain that haunts his body is almost bearable and his throat doesn’t hurt as much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Here comes the kinda rape part!!!

“This is the purest, you know this is what you deserve,” Tristan coaxes Harry as he pushes his head down towards the already prepared lines. Harry does as he’s told and closes his eyes as he snorts two lines, Tristan defiantly wasn’t lying. It hits him almost straight away; all the pain numbing and being replaced by the utter most amazing feeling in the world. Nothing has ever and will ever make Harry feel this way. This is Euphoria.  
“Mmm, just like that baby,” He faintly hears Tristan’s voice, but it’s far away, miles and miles away, from here he can’t touch Harry.  
He is invincible.  
Something tickles his upper lip and he sticks his tongue out, it tastes of iron, maybe it’s blood but Harry isn’t sure. “That’s ok, I’ve got you, come on up you go,” the voice is further away, but Tristan’s touch is ghosting over Harry’s skin. Suddenly he’s lying on what feels like a bed of millions of feathers, and Tristan’s palming Harry through his boxers. A moan slips out, which encourages Tristan to strip the last item of clothing off of Harry. “There, so beautiful just like this. God. Gonna take care of you know, ok pet?” But Harry’s gone now, in what feels like another dimension, but at the same time not. He exits in and out of reality, which still isn’t reality. Everything is in slow motion and blurred, he keeps falling closer to the Euphoria. Harry doesn’t feel Tristan licking and sucking on his bare and pale skin, or when he’s being turned around, his hips propped up by a pillow. He thinks he can faintly feel how Tristan is opening him up, but not for long enough, when he shoves himself inside of Harry he can feel it. Not a lot, but enough for him to screw his eyes shut, his face smushed sideways facing a full-length mirror. It happens in slow motion and it’s blurred, but he knows. A part of him knows, he’s being touched where he doesn’t want to be. That doesn’t stop Tristan from putting his hand on his cheek, pushing his face further down the pillow, the other hand spanking Harry occasionally, while breathing heavily in Harry’s ear.

 

When Harry wakes up he’s alone in the motel room. It smells of sweat and cum, in fact when he sits up and looks at himself in the mirror he’s got cum in his hair, which has dried, making his hair crusty. A thick line of blood had also dried down his nose to his mouth. He doesn’t bother with it though, the buzz of the lines he took earlier still clinging. The feeling of euphoria is gone now, replaced by the crippling anxiety and sadness.  
Still, he manages to force himself off the bed, slipping into his tight skinny jeans one leg at a time focusing as hard as he can not to trip and lastly stuffing his soft cock in his pants, careful when he zips his jeans. He can’t find his underwear, but then again, he never can after a night with Tristan, Harry figures he takes them with him or something. It takes him two hours to get dressed and then to limp out of the room, it doesn’t feel like it though. He loses the perception of time when he’s high. He somehow manages to limp his way to the small clothing store Jade works at, he knows he’s not going to make it home without freezing to death and the closest place is the store Jade works at.

 

“Oh my fucking God, oh my fucking God!!!” A girl yells out that’s defiantly not Jade, her hair is pink and she’s got dark eyeliner on. “Go get Jade, please,” Harry still manages to be polite, his mother had brought him up, well he’d like to think so. She helps him get inside the empty store, the lights are off, Harry thinks it’s probably the night time considering they look about ready to close up. “Lou? Can you come in here?” The girl nervously yells out.  
And yeah ok, that was not what Louis had expected. His night was supposed to consist of him reconciling with Perrie over bad Netflix shows and curry takeout. Harry looks about ready to cry when he sees Louis entering from the backroom, where he’d waited for Perrie to close up for the day. “Harry?” That gets Perrie’s attention. “This is THE Harry?” She exclaims, while struggling to stand up with Harry leaning on her for support.  
“I need Jade,” Harry starts to whine, his eyes getting glassy. When Louis approaches closer to help Harry he flinches. “Don’t wanna go back, I want to go home.” Louis notices how Harry is struggling to keep eye contact, his eyes flickering throughout the store and he looks more and more panicked by the second.  
“Where is home?” Perrie asks as she huffs out a breath, Harry is about double her size yet she manages to hold his weight up. “Home is Niall and Jade.” Louis’ heart breaks a little and by the look on Perrie’s face so does hers. “Louis, we are going to get him home, although I don’t know where he lives because I share a flat with Jade and there sure as hell isn’t no Niall or Harry living with us.” 

Louis knows the neighbourhood Harry and Niall live in, so they manage to help Harry into his car doing their best to navigate through the neighbourhood.  
“How the hell are we supposed to find out where he lives? Can’t you pull it out on your phone or something? You cops should have a record on that.” Perrie sighs after about twenty minutes of driving. Harry hasn’t stopped whining since, complaining about being hurt, but Louis hadn’t seen any injuries when they’d stuffed a groggy Harry in the car.  
“His phone’s ringing, answer it.” Perrie leans back and manages to grab Harry’s phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Yeah, I’ve got him, this is Perrie. I’m a friend of Jades.”  
“Can you tell me where you live? I’ll come drop him off, yeah?”  
“Got it, he’s fine I think, he just wants to go home.”  
She hangs up and types the address on her own phone. 

 

They’re parked outside an old and rusty apartment building, Niall had said they live on the second floor, obviously there isn’t an elevator but thankfully Harry can kinda walk on his own. He doesn’t seem as gone anymore, but he still looks like he’s on the verge of tears.  
The door opens as soon as they get up the last steps, Niall emerges looking frantic with an upset Jade behind him. Harry collapses onto Niall, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Niall doesn’t acknowledge either Perrie or Louis, too busy with guiding Harry inside.  
“Umm, come in I guess then. Thank you both for bringing him home,” Jade manages to plaster on a fake smile that doesn’t fool anyone. She goes inside with Louis and Perrie following closely behind. “I would offer you something to eat but the guys don’t really have anything. Got tea though,” She continues, but her attention is focused on the closed door which Niall had led Harry into.  
“How about you two go see if Niall needs help, I can make tea for everyone,” Perrie smiles. Louis can tell she looks uncomfortable, not knowing what else do to. “Thank you,” Jade says and gestures for Louis to follow her. 

 

“Gonna give you a bath,” Niall whisper to Harry, who whines still clinging to him like a baby. Niall is just about to help Harry take off his clothes when Jade and Louis enter. “I’ll help,” Jade hurries over and slips Harry’s hoodie off while Niall helps him stand. Louis stands by the door awkwardly, the two seem to have done this several times before, as they go about undressing Harry strategically without even talking.  
“Can I help?” Niall glances over to Louis before nodding. “Here, grab him, I need to get into the bath with him or the idiot is gonna drown.”  
It’s a bit awkward helping a fully naked Harry stand up, his body is lanky and lean, all pale limbs and he’s got a faint line of abs. He knows he shouldn’t be looking further down the thin trail of brown hair that leads to his cock. He’s proper hung and fuck, ok Louis needs to focus.  
Niall gets in the bath, thankfully wearing clothes, sitting down while Louis and Jade help Harry into the bathtub. They put him in between of Niall’s legs, letting him lean back on Niall’s stomach. Jade picks up an old cloth and starts cleaning Harry’s face. Niall who seems to have gotten a handful of Harry’s curly hair in his mouth, splutters. “Fucks sake, he’s got cum in his hair. I got cum in my mouth,” He exclaims, trying not to puke. For the first time since they got here, Jade lets out a light laugh, earning her a death glare from Niall. “Not funny, it’s gross. Fuck, what if I catch something?” He yells while grimacing. “You’re not going to catch anything, you old idiot,” Jade smiles. She brings the wet cloth to Harry’s hair anyways.  
“Should I go?” Louis speaks up.  
“Actually mate, if you’d like to you can help me get him out of the tub. He’s a heavy guy.” Niall says. Louis nods, he’d hoped that he could stay, getting a glimpse of Harrys life is to say the least interesting. 

 

They put some sweatpants on Harry and tuck him in a creaky bed. Jade and Perrie are still sat in the living room, drinking their tea. Louis couldn’t drink or eat anything, he feels too disgusted. “Is he going to be ok?” Louis mumbles. “He’s going to be a bit groggy for the next couple of days, the anxiety’s going to be up the fucking roof. I should probably stay home…” Niall isn’t addressing Louis, probably just trying to come up with a plan for the next couple of days. “Maybe I can help?” Louis offers hopefully. Niall strokes Harrys hair, lulling him to sleep. “I’ve got Jade and Liam to help.” Harrys eyelids start to close, he keeps looking up at Niall. “I’m not a bad guy,” Louis defends quietly. Niall hums and nods, like he’s considering letting Louis help. “But we’re fine here. I’ve done this at least fifty times. We’ll manage, we always do, right Haz?” He smiles.  
There’s a light knock on the door before Perrie peaks her head in. “Lou? We should go home, we’ve both got work in the morning.”  
“Yeah, coming. I’ll see you around.” Louis smiles sadly at Niall. 

 

Louis Tomlinson is fucked. Utterly fucked. He can’t get Harry out of his mind. He can’t even do his own job right anymore. Instead of focusing he’ll be looking around just to see if he can get a glimpse of Harry. It’s been two weeks and nothing. No sign of Harry. 

On the third week of not seeing Harry, Louis is sitting in the diner, waiting for Liam and Zayn to close up for the day. They’re doing the last dishes in the back while Louis is looking at his phone and sipping on a cup of tea. He flinches and manages to spill some tea on the bar when the door opens and a loud voice fills the silence. “I fucking LOVE rich white people—“  
He turns around and fuck okay, Louis is surprised. There stands Niall. It’s not that surprises Louis though, because behind him enters Harry. His hair is pulled back in a bun, which ok. He looks healthier, his jawline. Fuck. His jawline. He’s wearing Louis’ hoodie. Again. And his old jean jacket, paired with his usual skinny black jeans and white converse. Looking casual than ever but he might as well have stepped out of Vogue magazine. Louis is suddenly well aware of his mess of a hair which is pulled back by a hairband. “Where is Payno?” Niall asks confused. Harry still hasn’t spoken, and is avoiding Louis’ eyes purposefully. “I thought I heard the most annoying voice,” Liam smiles as he enters the room, wiping his hands with an old washcloth. Niall flips him off and out of his pocket he pulls out several hundreds of dollars, waving them in Liams face. “Rich. White. People.” Niall repeats with a proud smile. Liam laughs and swats Niall’s hands away from his face. “Oh fuck off, so your treat tonight?”  
Niall looks horrified and rolls the money, shoving it back in his pocket. “This sadly will be going to our rent and food.” Liam huffs and laughs, turning his attention to Harry. “You alright?”  
Harry nods, offering a small smile.  
“That’s illegal Niall. I’m going to have to take you in.” Louis speaks up.  
They all turn around to face Louis, their facial expressions chocked.  
“Kidding,” He defends. Ok, that was awkward. Why did Louis speak? Why can’t he just shut up.  
Thankfully though Niall and Liam laugh it off, Louis is even given a light punch to the arm by Niall. “To the bar then, lads!!” Niall continues. Zayn enters, he looks exhausted. “I’m gonna pass out, let’s go home Boobear.” Louis wants to die. Boobear. BooFuckingBear.  
“Boobear?” Niall asks, his face turning red from holding in his laughter.  
“Louis,” Zayn explains and points at Louis. “Yes, we all know who Louis is, no need to fucking point, you asshole,” Louis snaps. He catches a smile on Harry’s lips though, so it’s well worth it. “Well then, Boobear and Zayn, want to come to the bar with us?” Apparently, Niall knows Zayns name, Louis will have to ask later. “Yeah, we’ll come.” Louis blurts out.  
They lock up and walk on the mostly empty streets. It’s quiet except for Niall and Liams banter, the snow falling down slowly in big flakes. Harry has his hands shoved in his jeans, keeping his head down. He still hasn’t spoken a word. “I need a corona in my hand in about two second or I’m going to get grumpy,” Zayn tells Louis, breaking his train of thoughts. “Yeah, sure mate.” Suddenly Harrys phone starts to ring, he picks it up with uncertainty.  
“Hi.”  
“Nothing.”  
“Ok.”  
His voice sound dull, Niall stop walking and turns around. “Don’t.” He says. Harry gives him another fake smile before putting his phone back into his pocket. “I’ll see you at home,” Harry assures. “Haz…” Liam speaks up, a sadness clinging in his voice, the puppy eyes are back. Louis and Zayn just look confused. But Harry just turns around and starts walking back. “Where is he going?” Zayn asks. “Fuck him, let’s go get some pints,” Niall says loud enough for Harry to hear. And that’s not how Louis wanted to spend his night. In a dungy bar with Liam, Niall and Zayn. Sure, they joke around and have a good time, but he keeps wondering where Harry went, and why that seemed to piss Niall off. He figures it’s best not to ask questions right now, but he sure as hell will when he gets some alone time with Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Title from the song Still by Daughter.


End file.
